Happily Forever and Never After
by thepineandthestar
Summary: "I could even feel a distance between us. Jack, I don't even feel you by my side anymore. You can't even tell me that you love me! "Hey it's gonna be alright. Everything will. It may not be alright now, but it will. You just have to believe that it will." "I couldn't even force myself to believe that you still love me. Maybe it's because you don't anymore."
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! And I'm bringing the newest story in tow! It's complete with a plot, characters, and settings and everything! You should definitely check it out.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Darkness.

It was the first thing that I remember.

No. Wait. This isn't a rewrite of that movie, what's it called? Oh right, Rise of the Guardians.

No it isn't a rewrite, nor a prequel or a sequel. This is an AU. What's an AU, you ask? Well it means Alternate Universe, you probably knew that, heh. Yeah. So anyways. This is a story about two highschoolers. One sixteen year old girl who was super cheerful and her hair and eyes emphasized that. She had long chocolate brown hair, which she cut into shoulder length because a certain someone had accidentally put gum on it. Hey I apologized! Anyways, she had hair dyed with numerous yellow, pink, green and blue streaks, well she said they were normal and they came when she was born, I said it was dyed. She also had these magenta eyes that I thought was impossible. But it was possible. She said it was albinism, I said she wore contacts for a too long time.

The other one is me. I am Jack Frost, how do I know that? The moon told me so. That's what we call the caretakers. Caretakers of what? Caretakers of the orphanage and the orphans. Yes, I am an orphan. Not since birth though that's too exaggerated for this story. Just when I turned ten. This story is actually not much of a dramatic one. I know what you're all thinking, aren't high school AUs filled with drama because high school itself is one big soap opera? Well yes, it is. High school is just a compilation of different stories of different people from different places with different personalities. But this story isn't, as I've said before, it falls on, maybe, maybe under the friendship genre or something like that. The people aren't going to be like 'Oh my life's so unfair! I've got bad hair and everything!' no! That's not the kind of high school this story is. This is real high school. No story clichés or anything, it's real life high school. Why? The author told me this one, it's because she isn't fond of those high school dramas. She has finished four years of drama free high school and she's got proof that story and show high schools aren't true.

Alright, enough about the story, let's talk about me. Well I've got white hair which Tooth said was bleached from possibly brown but I said it is my actual hair color. I've got electric shock blue eyes, which Tooth inputted that it wasn't normal for eyes to be that much different like that, I'm kinda pale which she commented that I've used too much glutathione. And, hm, what else? I'm awesome in this story? Heh. Just kidding. I'm a total loser in this story, hating the author because of that though. Yeah, I'm a boy who couldn't get it through his thick skull that he won't get the girl he likes. Not because I'm weak or I can't confront her, no, not that. I've told you before some stuff about her and what I actually think, and that means we actually interact on a daily basis, so I'm not weak. I'm not rejected either. She likes me back and I know that you're kinda puzzled because of that. She's not my relative or whatever ties we could be in. No. Our families, well, hers anyways, knows me and what we feel about each other.

Why don't I get the girl? The answer's simple, it's because, I-.

Wait, what's that? That's a portal? A portal! Oh not again! I haven't even thought of it!

_Swoosh_

Darkness.

It was the first thing that I remember.

* * *

**Okay, so the next update date is on July 24 :l Yeah it's quite a long time but that's because on the 21st, I can't update because it's my preliminary examinations.**

**So, review?**


	2. Here comes the real story

**Woohoo! July 24th! Anyways, I've been waiting for this story for like forever to be updated, and it's really true. Almost all of my stories make me feel like I'm the one waiting for an update to read not an update to, well, update. Yep, not much rant here. Read on.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here comes the real story**

"And _woosh_! The light blue circular portal that got out from thin air closed up, and the boy was sent to the past! And he became a time traveler!" A girl about the age of sixteen said, closing up the book on her lap, "What do you think happened, children?"

"What happened to your hair, Fiana? Why is it so short?" A little kid with black hair asked, curiosity seen in her blue eyes

"Well someone put gum on my hair and it won't come off, so we had to cut it short." The girl answered back

Then suddenly, someone in a spacesuit entered the room, slamming the door in the progress and earning loud screams from the children.

"I'm the spaceman from the story and I have come here to teach all of you children on how to brush your teeth." The spaceman announced

"But the story wasn't about a spaceman, mister spaceman." A three year old girl with little pigtails said

"Wait," the spaceman removed his helmet and revealed to be, you guessed it, Jack, "The story wasn't?"

"No, mister spaceman. But we will all be happy if you danced the one I thought the other day." The teen girl said, a smirk on her face

"But Tooth," Jack whined then muttered, "it's embarrassing."

"What was that mister spaceman? You wanted to do it because you put bubblegum on Toothsie's hair? Great!" Tooth said

Jack groaned, "I apologized! And besides, I didn't do it on purpose, I was holding the gum on my hand to throw it away then your hair decided that to come near it and your hair purposely held the gum while my gum struggled to go away from it."

"Alright, children, your parents are here." A cheery red head said as she entered her room, "Say goodbye to Tooth and Jack."

"Goodbye miss Tooth, goodbye mister Jack." They greeted in unison

They all formed their lines after grabbing their lunch boxes and small backpacks with their hands behind their backs. Tooth then started to clean up the children's toys while Jack exited his spacesuit.

"So what story is it tomorrow?" Jack asked, "And you might want to tell me the truth, I don't want to get embarrassed again."

"It's the princess thing tomorrow. The kids requested it." Tooth responded, not looking at the boy

"Aha! I can finally use that armor costume and prop horse!" Jack exclaimed happily

"It's Brave." Tooth added

"Wait, so you mean?"

"You'll be Merida. Now come on, you need to practice your shooting skills." Tooth chuckled

Jack grumbled something about how everything was so unfair as they exited the daycare building of their school's campus and entered the highschoolers' building.

"I've got to say, Tooth. Those children are starting to behave." Jack said, "Not that I'm saying that I was a bad story teller before but-"

"I know Jack." Tooth smiled up at him, "You're admitting that I'm actually better at kids."

Right then, the bell had rang and all students rushed to their classrooms as to not get late for class.

"So anyways, see you around, Frost." Tooth said, a snicker playing on her face

"Oh it is on, Tooth." Jack responded mischievously

* * *

"Ah, just finished the last subject of the day." Tooth said, stretching a bit in her seat

E. Aster Bunnymund, a boy who has blue grayish hair, green eyes, tribal marking tattoos on his forearms, and who wore a simple green shirt, jeans and sneakers, had walked to Tooth's table and sat on the vacant seat next to it.

"So what're the plans for today?" He asked, his Australian accent very evident in the sentence

"Nothing much, I have to go with Jack today to the costume store again, the kids' request." Tooth explained

"Why do you even hang out with that show pony? All he ever does is mess around and play pranks at everybody." Bunny uttered, "You and Sandy are the only ones talking to the bloke so what makes him special that you need to spend so much time with him?"

"I don't do it on purpose, Bunny." Tooth sighed and stood up, "I'm tired of this conversation, Bunny. Ever since I started hanging out with Jack because, apparently, we have the same job as student workers, all that you and I have been talking about him."

Tooth sighed, "I'm going now. Talk to me if you get things straight."

Tooth exited the classroom and abruptly bumping into someone. Said someone had caught Tooth's wrist just in time for her to not fall to the floor and embarrass herself.

"Oh, thanks North," Tooth greeted the Russian exchange student who had a bulky stature, a black beard and wore red long sleeves, which sleeves were folded into three fourths, dark black pants and big black boots, "And sorry."

"No iz fine," he said in his Russian accent, "I am sorry."

"It's alright, North. I need to go now, see you tomorrow." She rushed away to Jack's last class of the day

The boy had just exited the room when she arrived and he was sign languaging with a stout and chubby guy whose name was Sanderson Mansnoozie, a mute. Tooth, being knowledgeable at every language that has ever existed, besides sign language, had a hard time deducing their silent conversation. When Sandy had noticed the girl, he pulled out a small notepad and pen and wrote on it.

"Hey Tooth. Jack told me all about the gum and the hair." The boy showed Tooth the note and accompanied it with a silent chuckle

"I'm sticking to it." Jack said, a wide smile lingering in his face

"I'm surprised you aren't out here and like 'Oh math's so hard! Why do even study that! We just need one plus one in life.'." Tooth said

"It's because of nothing." Jack responded, his happy grin unfazed

"Remember, boy, you need to be Merida tomorrow." Tooth stated the laughed lightly

"But mum, I don't want to get married!" Jack whined, using Merida's accent, resulting Tooth to laugh once more

"Come on, Princess of DunBroch. We have so much to do." Tooth said, dragging Jack out of the school and waving Sandy a goodbye

"Why'd you even agree on that story? You know that I'm not a girl." Jack asked Tooth

"Because I know you won't get the chance to actually dance that silly dance so I asked the children if they wanted to hear the movie in story mode, Brave." Tooth explained

"You are a very evil one, my dear co-worker. A very evil one indeed."

* * *

**Yes there WILL be a other movies in this one. First will be Brave, as stated just about two lines above, then next will be a Disney movie, you can guess which one, and lastly, I think, is How to train your dragon. Ooh, I also included Rise of the Guardian. Also, there will be fluff in about three chapters or so. Yeah, so, review?**


	3. Signs and symptoms

**I was four hours and fifty five minutes late but, yeah. Anyways, here ya go.**

**I do not own RotG and Brave**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Signs and symptoms**

"'And woosh! Dad's leg was clean off!'" Tooth narrated, "'That's my favorite part!' Her father stated as Merida went to her proper seat on the table which was on his father's right."

"'Merida, no weapons on the table.' Merida's mother spoke just as she placed her bow on the table, 'It's just my bow.' Merida implied. They spoke about the acceptance of other tribes on who will marry the princess of DunBroch, which was Merida. Soon after, all three boys were in the field and had just finished their one shot, and only one had hit the target. Suddenly, someone planted a stick to the ground with the flag of the clan of the DunBroch. 'I am Merida! First born descendant of clan DunBroch, and I will be shooting for my own hand!' Everyone gasped at Merida's bravery."

"Miss Toofie?" A little kid who wore overalls raised up her hand, "Whel's Melida?"

"Ah, you're looking for Merida? Well, here she is!"

Everyone turned towards the door and entered Jack Frost wearing a curly red wig like that of the princess' in the story and a green dress that looked like the one Merida wore.

"Ooh! It's Merda!" A child cooed

"Melida!" Another squealed

Then suddenly, all of the children started voicing out their opinions about 'Merida'. Some were telling that she was pretty, that she was prettier in person, some asked how she got there and not in the book.

Then the clock finally stroked eleven and the children had to go home.

"We'll finish the story tomorrow, kids."

"Good day miss Ana, good day mister Jack." They all greeted and exited in the manner they did the previous day

"You just had to pick the day that the parents are all here." Jack said, removing his wig, "This dress feels itchy."

"You're just not used to it." Tooth responded and sat back down on her seat

"What's the matter, Tooth?" Jack asked, getting a chair, putting it in front of her and sitting on it, he wore the wig once more and asked in Merida's accent, "Come on, you can tell me everything."

"Bunny and I fought yesterday and we still hadn't talked since." Tooth responded

Jack removed the wig as the hair was getting in his mouth, "Well, what did you fight about?"

"You." Tooth answered honestly, "He always talks about how I'm still hanging out with you and how I should just leave our friendship and everything."

"Look, I'm not good with these girl advices or anything, but from what I know, you shouldn't be fighting with him over me. Heck, you shouldn't be fighting at all. If there's a fight, there's a proper apology. Now go, apologize to him." Jack smiled weakly, "And it's alright if you leave me, you shouldn't risk a lifetime friendship over a temporary one."

* * *

"Hi Bunny," Tooth said as she sat next to him on the lunch table

Bunny merely looked at her and turned his attention back on his sandwich.

Tooth groaned, "Come on, Bunny. Don't be so stubborn."

The boy did not even turn to her this time.

"Fine. I'm sorry, alright. I'm sorry." Tooth apologized

"Why aren't you with that bloke? I thought you were supposed to be staying there until after lunch today." Bunny said

"The parents came and the children were supposed to be out by eleven." Tooth answered, "Come on let's stop talking about him. I'm gonna go grab my lunch then we'll talk about something else."

Tooth from her seat and made her way to the lunch line. Someone sat next to Bunny on the other side.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me and even see me but I just wanted to talk to you about something." Jack started, "I know how you feel about losing Tooth. You're obvious, too obvious. And I will let her go just to make you see that I'm not being any threat."

"Just say what you wanna say, you show pony."

Jack sighed, "Don't make her feel like she's restrained or whatever. You can have her, fine. You can make her not talk to me, fine. But don't make her feel like she's on a leash or she's trapped. Let her stay the same."

Jack stood back up and went outside, where he normally went while lunch hour.

"I'm back!" Tooth said as she placed he tray and sat back down on her chair then placed an apple in front of Bunnymund, "So, what are we talking about?"

* * *

Tooth sat outside after the school day. She held in her hands a pink smartphone with a yellow, green and a blue feather keychain dangling on it. Tooth looked around and sighed.

"Where is he?" Tooth asked irritably

The sun was starting to set and the boy she had been waiting for has still not shown signs of going there.

Tooth sighed and stood up.

"Hey, Tooth! Wait!"

Tooth turned around and saw the white headed boy running towards her.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"No it's fine. What did you want to talk about?" Tooth asked

"Well, it's about us hanging around." Jack sighed, "I don't think we should hang out often."

"What? But why? Is it my obsessive speaking? Or is it the way I input something in my mind or is it-"

"It's not you, Tooth," Jack interrupted, "Look, all I'm saying is that Aster's right. You should hang out with him much more and the others much more. After all, they have been around longer that I am."

"What's the point here?" Tooth asked weakly, "Because if you wanted to tell me something, you'd actually tell it to me straightforward."

"Aster doesn't like me for you alright?" Jack stood up, "Bye, Tooth. See you tomorrow at the daycare."

* * *

Tooth marched angrily towards her final subject of the day the following day after she and Jack last spoke. She went towards her seat and angrily slammed her book on her table. Bunny, who was confused about the whole mad Tooth thing, walked over to her table.

"Hey what happened-,"

"What did you say to him, Bunny?" Tooth asked angrily, "What did you say to Jack?"

"I didn't say anything to the bloke. He said something to me." Bunny responded

"Alright, so who of you two are actually telling the truth? Bunny, if you really didn't tell anything, then why wasn't he talking to me earlier and the whole day?" Tooth interrogated

_'You can have her, fine. You can make her not talk to me, fine.'_ Jack's words rang in Bunnymund's ears

"What do you have to say for yourself," Tooth started, "Aster?"

* * *

**Review?**


	4. You're safe here, no, wait, you aren't

**Okay so I'm back! Eyup, I so thought _this _was the first rainbow snowcone chapter, guess not. I cut it off by the end.**

**So I don't own RotG and the two Disney movie in this. I don't want to say anything because it'll cause spoilers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're safe here. No, wait, you aren't.**

"Tooth! Come on," Bunny muttered, Tooth had just entered the girls' bathroom just as the bell rang

Jack, who happened to pass by the restroom, looked curiously and paused.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked hesitantly, "Sandy is looking for you."

Bunny rested his head on the door.

"Alright, Tooth. I'm going now." Bunny said

"What are you-" Then Jack was interrupted

"Is that Jack?" Tooth asked, opening the door and peeking her head out

"Are you two fighting again?" Jack asked emotionlessly, "What are you fighting about this time?"

"You!" Both yelled, turning their heads towards the white headed hellion

Jack held up his hands in defense, "Alright, alright. I'm sorry for what I did. Whatever that was."

Jack paused and switched his gaze from Tooth to Bunny.

"Wait, are either you two the victim?" Jack asked

Tooth and Bunny looked curiously at Jack.

"Victims of what?"

Suddenly, a random brown headed sophomore walked past them, dripping wet and a very annoyed look on his face.

"Nevermind."

* * *

Tooth, Jack and Bunnymund sat in one lunch table that day, even if classes were already finished for the past thirty minutes. They all sat in silence, glancing at the others every once in a while.

"This is gonna be super unproductive." Jack sighed and slumped on his chair, "Do you guys want to do something, I dunno, fun?"

Bunny glared at Jack, "Define 'fun'."

* * *

"_This_ is fun? No wonder you got fired as a storyteller." Bunny said as he leaned at a locker in the boy's locker room, "We're going to get trouble in this."

Jack rolled his eyes and put the last of the feathers inside a locker with the number of 3482. He slammed the door shut and proceeded to open the next one.

"How do you even know all the locker combinations?" Bunny inquired

"Step one, work at the school. Step two, 'borrow' the principal's laptop for a while, step three, send a copy of all the locker numbers and combinations to your e-mail, step four, prank everyone before you graduate."

"So, wait, you worked here just so you could do all that?" Bunny asked

"No. I wanted to take care of children, you know, after what happened to my sister. I feel like it's my fate, taking care of kids. They could be a handful, yes, but they still are one of the best things in life." Jack explained

"You're so melodramatic." Tooth, who had just entered the room with a bagful of pebbles, chuckled

"What? I'm just stating the obvious." Jack laughed lightly, "What about you? Why are you working?"

"Believe it or not, I just wanted a sibling." Tooth shrugged, "It was on the top of my Christmas list for years, until I actually gave up and found another way of having children to see every day."

Tooth then proceeded to put the pebbles in the locker that Jack had just opened.

"Tooth! You're actually helping him?" Bunny asked

"Just admit it, Bunny. Me and my works are irresistible." Jack snickered

"Oh shut up, you. You aren't irresistible, it just so happens that you opened the locker of Michael Davis, the boy who had broken my heart back in eighth grade." Tooth inputted

"Broke your heart?" Both boys asked

"Tooth, why didn't you say something?" Bunny asked

"Ooh! That jerk is gonna get it!" Jack stomped out of the room to who knows where

"Anyway, why haven't I heard this story before?" Bunny asked

"It didn't feel necessary. I mean, I'm friends with a group of boys and it's out of the ordinary to burst out, talking to all of you about that." Tooth shrugged

Jack came back with about a dozen water balloons and filled the certain locker with it.

"Don't worry, it doesn't have poison or any toxic substance in it." Jack stated, feeling the curious glares shot at him, "Well, it is toxic but it's only toxic when drunk in a large amount."

He then proceeded to the door, picked up the small bucket which was next to it, filled it with colorful feathers and glitters and tied a thin white string to its handle. He tied a rock on the other side of the string and put the rock inside the locker then slammed it shut. Next, he put the string up at the little hook at the ceiling, the bucket with it.

"That should do the trick. Now come on, before the principal decides to come in here." Jack said, cleaning up and grabbing their bags

Tooth and Bunny exited the room but Jack remembered something.

"Oops, almost forgot."

Jack stood on the metal chair in between the lockers and put a single snowflake inside the bucket then trotted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"And the DunBrochs lived happily ever after." Tooth closed the book on her lap

"What lesson have you learned, children?" Jack, who sat next to Tooth, asked, now out of his Merida costume

"You should always follow your mommy's orders?" A little boy down the front asked

"Correct, because if you don't, bad things will happen." Jack concluded

"Mommy knows best." Tooth added, "Alright, children? Now go on, get your bags and line up. It's almost time."

The children obeyed Tooth and went off to get their things. Soon enough, the cheery red head entered the room once more and said that the students were now out. The children lined up and exited the classroom. Meanwhile, Jack stared at a window next to the door the whole time. He stared at the boy staring at his co-worker, Tooth. He stared with this mixed expression of sadness, regret, and jealousy?

Jack shook his head and out of his stupor. He was with Tooth. He was hers for the meantime, and she was his. Jack turned his attention to the clock.

Oh if only time would repeat itself and let him spend more time with her.

If only he knew the consequences of his thoughts.

"Toothiana, Jackson," the principal entered, "Remember when I told you two that some parents would be visiting? Well, they liked you two and wanted to enroll their children here. So tomorrow, the children would go here and see if they'd like it here. You will have daycare sessions eleven to twelve in the morning, then you will have lunch break then one until two in the afternoon will be session two, the students testing out. You two are both excused for your classes at those periods only. So what are you two planning to tell the children tomorrow?"

"Well the children asked for that book version of that new movie." Tooth started

"Is it Disney?" Jack asked

"Yes,"

"Then no! _You_ are going to be the mascot. _I'm_ the reader." Jack inputted

"Look at our skin tones! You're perfect for the role!" Tooth put her arm next to Jack's

"Don't tell me-"

"Elsa!" Tooth squealed

* * *

"You are the prettiest Elsa that I have ever seen." Tooth giggled as she finished the braids on 'Elsa'

"Stuff it." Jack deadpanned

"Ah ah, the language." Tooth warned, "There are children."

"Fine." Jack grumbled, "But you owe me for this. Big time."

"Alright, Queen Elsa." Tooth chuckled once more, "I'm gonna go in now. Just like we rehearsed alright?"

Jack just nodded.

* * *

"'I present to you, Queen Elsa, of Arendelle.' said the small guy, then Elsa entered the ballroom."

The door opened and entered Elsa, in her green dress.

"Ooh! It's Queen Elsa!" The students went over to the new guest

"Okay guys, Elsa's gonna be over there," Jack pointed at a spot covered with a tall curtain, "For the meanwhile, you all listen to the story Miss Tooth is telling you."

Jack went over to the spot and changed her costume into the blue one and put down his bun, showing the braid it was made of.

* * *

"Elsa made her ice castle in just about two to three minutes then she went over to her balcony."

Jack then exited the little spot covered by the curtain and the children ooed in amazement.

"Your dress is so pretty!" a little girl stated, all running over to Jack

"Alright children, get your bags." Tooth ordered

They all obeyed and exited the room.

"Nice job, Elsa." Tooth smiled, "The kids like you for not being you though."

Jack shrugged, "Let them get used to it."

"Come on, get out of that dress. Let's have lunch." Tooth said

He pulled the zipper down but it would not budge.

"Uh oh." Jack muttered

"What's taking you so long?" Tooth asked, walking over to Jack

She took a look at the zipper at the back of his dress and tried to pull it down.

"Got stuck on your clothes." Tooth stated, "Didn't I tell you to remove the shirt before getting on this costume? This'll take us about a quarter of an hour to remove it."

"I'm fine with that just let me get out of this."

"So we have fifteen minutes for eating? You wish. Now come on, nobody will notice."

* * *

All of the students in the lunchroom were laughing and staring at Jack who wore the Elsa dress, and whose hair also got stuck because of the gum that was in the wig. Tooth's fault.

"Nobody will notice, huh?" Jack asked Tooth

The girl just give a sheepish grin, "It was the only way to get you to come here."

Bunny, Sandy and North then all entered the lunchroom and proceeded to the table Tooth was in, all giving curious glares to the new girl whose back was faced towards them.

"Who's this?" Bunny asked and looked at the girl's face, "Frost?"

"Jack Frost?" Sandy wrote on his notepad

"Hey, uh, no I'm not. I'm Jack-queline." Jack replied in a high pitched tone, "Yeah. Jackqueline."

"I'm not buying it," Bunny muttered and took a seat next to Tooth, North next to Bunny and Sandy next to Jack and North

"What happened to you?" Sandy signed to Jack

Jack sighed and shook his head then pointed to Tooth. Sandy then shot Tooth a questioning glare.

"There are new students today. Second session's next and the zipper won't budge." Tooth answered

Sandy then pointed at Jack's wig.

"I put gum in there as a revenge for my now short hair." Tooth responded

Sandy nodded.

* * *

The bell rang just as the class had started, signaling the end of the day. Once more, Jack stood at the daycare door. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt something sticky.

"I have to clean this out." He muttered to himself, "Wonder if we still have chocolate I could melt."

"Who are you talking to?" Tooth gave Jack a weirded out look

"Nothing in particular." Jack responded, "Ready to go home?"

"I'm going to the library. Anne has a dilemma." Tooth responded

"Anne?"

"The librarian."

Jack stared at her curiously.

"Her real name's Angeli." Tooth explained

"Oh, so what? Was that for pun purposes?" Jack asked

"No. And you do know that I used to work as an assistant at the school dental clinic, right?" Tooth asked

"You did?" Jack then mumbled the last few words, "Funny, I didn't see that in the school records."

"Anyways, gotta go, Jack. See you on Monday?" Tooth asked

"I'll always be there, but we'll talk to the principal about our occupations, alright?" Jack responded

"You wish." Tooth chuckled, "So long."

She headed off to the library in the high school building. Jack stared at Tooth until she had disappeared. He sighed and stepped once and feeling a bump on the floor. He looked down and saw Tooth's phone. Jack looked up.

"Now where's the library again?"

* * *

"I know, Toothiana. That's how all boys are." Anne stated, both girls sitting at the table that was by the huge glass

"Yeah." Tooth sighed, "I don't know why but, why don't guys ever look at me the same way I look at them?"

Anne looked at the window and looked at the boy a few meters away who was staring at Tooth.

"Well," Anne turned back to the girl, "that's maybe because, because you're not looking when they do."

Tooth sighed.

"I'll be going now, Anne. It was nice talking to you today." Tooth stood up and exited at the back door

Just as she had left, the front door opened and entered a white headed boy.

"Was Tooth here?" The boy asked

"She was. She just left." Anne responded

The boy sighed and exited the backdoor.

* * *

Tooth walked along the same alleyway she used to walk through everyday. The night seemed to have darkened out the alley and the cold seemed to bite at her skin and give her chills. What a perfect scene for a horror movie.

Tooth continued on her path and halfway through, she heard shuffling... And a pair of feet, three pairs. And suddenly, three men were standing in front of her.

"Wh-what can I d-d-do for you?" Tooth nervously asked

"Nothing much." One answered

Tooth backed away.

"Oh, no, we won't hurt you." Another stated

"No, uh, I must've," Tooth gulped, "I must've taken the wrong route home. Sorry."

She started running but the other one had a hold on her left ankle. Tooth shrieked at the top of her lungs then it was mumbled by the hand that was put on her mouth.

"Help me! Jack! Aster! _Anybody_!" Tooth tried to say

"Hey!" Another pair of feet had quickly made its way towards, "Let her go! I've cops with me!"

The three boys scrambled to get out of the alley as fast as they could. The boy then quickly ran towards Tooth who was on the floor.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Jack?" Tooth looked up, "What are you-. What are you doing here?"

Jack held up a pink phone, "You dropped your phone."

"Really? I hadn't even noticed." Tooth held the phone, "Thanks. Oh, and thank you for saving me."

"Hey, a friend's a friend." Jack shrugged, "Anyway, where's your house?"

"It's right over here. Come on." Tooth and Jack walked through the alley and turned right, and just five blocks away from the alley was a small comfy yellow house

"Well you've got a nice home." Jack commented

"Thank you." Tooth opened the door and entered

She wiped her shoes' bottom on the rug at the door, removed it and put it next to the door, revealing her light green socks.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Tooth called, "Come in."

Jack copied Tooth's actions and they headed to what seemed the living room.

"Oh and I brought home a friend!" Tooth added

A brown headed female with a sort of dark complexion and black eyes entered the living room with a bright grin.

"You went out of the room when I said that I have a friend with me." Tooth frowned, "That's sad. Anyway, mom, this is Jack, a friend of mine. Jack, this is my mom, Rashmi."

"Why did you bring a _boy_ to our home, Toothiana?!"

A middle-aged man with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a lighter complexion than Tooth's mother stood by the doorway leading to the living room.

"And that is my very loving and caring, note, protective father, Haroom. Dad, this is Jack. He will do no such harm on me whatsoever." Tooth added

"I'm sorry, this just looks bad. The first friend you ever bring home is a _boy_. Why not a female, or a tomboy?" Haroom interrogated

"Uh, Tooth, I think I'll go now. I don't think your dad likes me." Jack whispered

"No! I'll make him like you. Look," Tooth whispered and redirected the next few words to Haroom, "Dad, Jack had just saved me from three guys when I was passing through the alleyway shortcut."

Haroom quickly checked his daughter's arms, legs, head, and everything else.

"No injuries." Haroom sighed, "Thank goodness." He then turned to the young boy, "Thank you, Jack, for saving my daughter's life."

"How about we invite him over for-"

"How would you feel if you had dinner over? You two were just in time, we were about to start eating." Haroom interrupted

"Alright?" Jack asked

"And this is the way," Tooth said, leading the way to the next room

They all sat through half an hour of dinner and a few minutes of chatting. The conversations were mostly about Jack, his family background, well former, and personalities.

And the fact that he was not courting Tooth yet.

"But why? You seem like a nice boy." Haroom pushed

"Dad," Tooth whined, "Isn't it getting late?"

Haroom and Rashmi both looked up at the wall clock hung at the wall separating the kitchen and dining area.

"Oh my, it is. Your caretakers must be worried." Rashmi responded to her daughter

A clash of thunder and lightning had broken the conversation between the people in the dining room, followed by heavy raindrops at the roof.

"Uh-oh. This ain't gonna end well." Tooth muttered

"I am not going to send anyone out in that rain." Rashmi instructed

"You can stay at the guest room." Tooth suggested, turning to the boy, "I think?"

"Yes you can. You should." Haroom muttered

"Dad," Tooth repeated

* * *

Tooth went over to Jack, who sat a little bit far from the fireplace, and gave the boy a plain green shirt and blue pajamas.

"They were my cousin's," Tooth said, sitting next to him, "Why are you so far from the fire? How will you get warm then?"

"I don't like the heat that much, Tooth. I actually like winter better." Jack shrugged, "Perks of being a winter solstice baby I guess."

Jack stood up from the floor, "I'm gonna go change now."

He went over to the bathroom, which was at the hallway's left, third door.

* * *

**Told you it wasn't here yet. The next chapter though, I can guarantee that it _is _there. Review?**


	5. Our little Toothsie's boy visitor

**I've got nothing to say now, so, I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Our little Toothsie's boy visitor**

Jack came back to the fireplace and sat next to the girl. Awkward silence immediately broke between the two.

"So," Jack started, looking around the house, "You have nice parents."

"Yeah, they are," Tooth responded all too quickly

Jack landed his eyes onto the pile of books under the coffee table. He went over and picked up the one on the top.

"Could you read me one?" Jack asked, giving Tooth the book

Tooth looked at the book, "Jack, you're not in daycare anymore."

"Come on, Tooth. Maybe something to practice on?" Jack asked

Tooth rolled her eyes playfully, "Fine."

She opened up the book and started to read.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"'Do you stop believing on the moon when the sun rises?' Jack asked Jaime, crouching down to the boy's eye level, Jaime shook his head and replied, 'No.'

'Well do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it?' Jack, once more, asked. This time, Jaime gave a small laughter, 'No.' the boy replied. 'We'll always be there, Jaime.'

At the time, Sandman had created dreamsand fireworks and shot them at the air. Jack and the others climbed onto the sleigh and sped off into distance."

"That story was great." I commented, laying my head on the nearby couch

"It was, wasn't it?" Tooth asked, closing the book and placing it back to the pile

"You know you're a great storyteller." I added, "You'd be a great mother too. Too bad you can't be my mother."

"But," Tooth leaned her head to the side and shrugged lightly, "I could be a sister."

I laughed lightly, "Or you could be the mother of my children. You'd make a great mom."

"Jack," Tooth blushed wildly, "Jack, I,"

"Tooth," I held Tooth's forearms, "I know this is gonna sound so very crazy, but there just isn't any other way or time to tell you this." I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes shut, "I really really like you, Tooth."

"But-. What, Jack-. What are you, what are you talking about?" Tooth asked, "That's impossible," Tooth laughed, "that's impossible. I'm completely _un_likeable! I'm weird. I'm crazy. I'm, I'm a complete teeth nutcase."

"But that's what I simply like, Tooth. You don't bother to hide anything you are." I smiled weakly, "I guess I was longing for a mother's affection that I found the mother in you, and I don't want my future children to have a fate like mine's. I like you, Tooth. I really do."

I leaned in close to Tooth. And being this up close, it was the first time I ever got to stare at those magenta eyes. I have never noticed the way they had reflected against her tanned skin. And how everything else had matched up with her colorful hair. And her lips, those plump lips that did not belong to a regular female. They were too precious. _She_ was too precious!

I leaned in a bit more towards her, her face now slightly adjusted to face the ground. My right hand made its way to her chin and I lifted her head up slowly. I made another inch of progress and by now, I could feel her breath on my face and I am sure she could feel mine. I smiled weakly at her anticipating lips. There was only a very small distance between our faces and even the slightest push would cause our lips to touch each other's. And finally, after eternity, I had decided to press my lips against hers. It was matured yet childish, playful yet serious, soft and passionate. It was as if I was complete at that moment everything in this world, all problems, had just dissipated into thin air. It was just me and her. There was no school, no home works, no deadlines, no projects, no exams, no responsibilities, no jobs, no children, no Sandy, no North, no parents, no caretakers, no people.

It was just me and her.

After what felt like infinity, I pulled away from her lips and scooted a few inches away from her.

"I, uh, I'll be at the bathroom if you'll need me." I excused myself and quickly went to the bathroom

"What was I thinking?!"

* * *

**No POV**

Tooth stared at Jack's retreating figure towards the bathroom and sighed.

"I knew this day would come," She muttered and went over to her room

She went back to the living room with two blankets, one mattress, and four pillows and set up the mattress by the fire but not too close to get it lit.

Jack went back to the living room with a sheepish expression.

"Tooth, I, uh, I'm sorry. I know it was irrational or something like that, but-"

He turned his head up to the mattress Tooth had set up.

"It's been a long day for both of us." Tooth interrupted, "I think it's time we head over to sleep."

Tooth laid down on the left side and Jack laid down on the right. Tooth put a blanket over her body until her upper torso and rested her head on Jack's chest.

Jack kissed the top of Tooth's head and muttered, "I love you, Toothsie."

Tooth snuggled deeper into Jack's body and let sleep take over as well did Jack.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. A little bit too conspicuous

**So what happened after? Well, let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A little bit too conspicuous**

I opened my eyes and sniffed the same smell in the air. It smelled of Tooth. Smelled of fresh mint. I looked at my surroundings a bit and, wait, what?

"How did I get here?" I asked myself

I sat in a small and colorful mattress and, in the daycare?

"How did who get where?" Tooth, who had walked in to the room, asked, "You didn't help me clean up again, why is that?"

"Tooth?" I groaned, "What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon, Friday. Why?"

Three in the afternoon, but wasn't I in Tooth's house? Was that, was that a _dream_?!

Wait, recheck. Friday morning, eight am, I went to school and immediately saw Michael Davis, the guy who broke Tooth's heart, dripping wet with paint and sprinkled with feathers and glitters with a very annoyed look on his face. I laughed about it for fifteen minutes to Tooth and Bunny. Then I proceeded to my classes. Ten, I was dismissed for my classes so Tooth and I could practice what we were doing. Eleven to twelve we performed. The dress' zipper got stuck, the wig was in my hair, we ate lunch with Bunny, Sandy and North, performed for the second batch, watched as late boy with the locker next to Michael Davis' get pissed off with the feathers in his locker, take a nap just after the performance, went over to math class with Sandy and waited for Tooth outside of the daycare. Tooth dropped her phone, I brought it back to her, saved her from danger from three guys, had dinner with her family, we talked then kissed and slept.

So why am I here?

"Come on, we're both going to be late if we don't go soon." Tooth said, trying to drag me and my hand

"No, Tooth." I deadpanned, "Tooth, no. No. Tooth."

Tooth sighed in defeat and let go, "Whatever, _Jerk_ Frost."

"Oh it's name calling now? You are on _Poop_iana." I called as she exited the room with a mischievous smirk

Wait, that already happened. Had it?

* * *

"It has, Sandy. This, everything, this day, we've already lived this day." I signed

Sandy frowned a bit then signed, "No, Jack, this day hadn't finished yet. Maybe it was a dream?"

"But," I furrowed my brows, "But it all felt so real."

Sandy merely shrugged then the bell had rang, signaling the start of the classes.

* * *

I stretched as the final bell rung. That meant it was time to walk with Tooth. It was only me and her. I walked towards the daycare and stood by the doorway, waiting for Tooth.

"Are you heading home?" I asked as Tooth locked the door to the daycare

"Nope, Anne has a dilemma." Tooth responded, "She's the librarian."

"Her name's Anne?"

"Her real name's Angeli." Tooth explained

"Oh, okay. See you on Monday?" I asked

"Course."

She trotted away to the high school building and I took one step, and... Her phone's there.

I stared at the building again, "This is _so_ Deja Vu-ish."

* * *

I entered the high school building and went towards where I last saw high school library was, which was yesterday, supposedly, today. And there she was. I quickly ran up to her, before, I missed her and, wait, she was almost killed and or hurt. I opened the door to the library just as she had stood up

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Tooth asked

"You dropped your phone." I held up her phone, "Are you heading home now?"

"U-huh." Tooth nodded

"Great. I'll walk you home then."

"No you don't need to." Tooth responded

"Tooth, but I'm feeling that something really bad is going to happen." I whined

Wait, I don't _whine_! I'm a man bringing his friend home.

Friend.

Friend.

Am I really just her friend?

I stared at Tooth for a while. And, yeah, I _am_ just her friend.

* * *

As we pass down the same alley way we had already passed this same day and time yesterday, I couldn't help but feel the chills running up my spine. It was horror over here and Tooth walking alone was definitely not a good move. Tooth scooted closer to me and I wrap my right arm over her.

We passed by the same guys who just stared at us as we went by. And though it felt like eternity, we had passed the alley.

Both of us sighed a breath of relief as we were bathed with the setting sun's golden rays.

"Well that was scary." Tooth commented

We looked at each other for a while then scrambled to get away from each other.

"Yeah, uh, is there another way besides that?" I asked

"You could go around the houses." Tooth answered

We walked a few blocks more and there we were.

"This is it." Tooth announced

"I'm gonna get going. It looks like it would rain." I said

Tooth looked up at the skies, "It doesn't look like tha-"

"Bye Tooth!"

I strolled off and walked to the direction where Tooth had said way the long way around.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Do you have a minute, darling?

**Okay just to let you know guys, "Bon Appe-tea is a real milk tea shop that sells not only milk teas but other food as well.**

**I don't own everything.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Do you have a minute, darling?**

"Hey Jack," Tooth started to talk just after the beep, "uh, could we talk for a while? Please? I really _really_ need to talk to someone right now, and," she started to sob, "and, and. I-I'm sorry, Jack."

Tooth hung up her phone and started weeping on her pillow. Suddenly, her phone rang and she immediately put it up her ear without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"I'm at Bon Appe-tea drinking and waiting for you to come. You're taking such an awful lot of time stopping from crying and getting dressed up. Now come on, get up from the bed. I've ordered a large love potion for you." Then he hung up

Tooth stared at her phone for a while then headed off to the bathroom and quickly dressed herself.

"Mom, dad, I'll be out for a while." Tooth called and exited the house after hearing an 'Okay' from her parents

She went towards the nearby milk tea shop, which was fifteen minutes from her home by foot, where Jack had said that he was waiting.

"Oh, Tooth! Finally." Jack announced

Tooth sat down on a small violet cushiony couch in front of Jack. The love potion that Jack had ordered had finally come, along with his order of two pieces of Belgian waffles dressed with syrup and topped with whipped cream and three strawberries.

"All for you." Jack said, "Now what's the problem?"

Tooth grabbed the love potion and shook it lightly, the small chocolate cookie bits blending in with the milk and sugar.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just woke up feeling bad about something that I don't even know then I had the sudden urge to cry and before I knew it, I was bawling my eyes out for something I don't even know of. But I can't help but feel that something wasn't right."

"Something wasn't right?" Jack asked

Tooth punched in the straw and sipped some of the drink, "Yeah. Something was off. It felt as if something should've happened last night, while the rain was pouring, but I couldn't figure out why. And oddly enough, I felt really bad that it didn't."

_The kiss._ Jack immediately thought

"Thanks for the treat though, it really helps easen out the bad vibes." Tooth said as she started munching on the waffles, "Eat up. I know that you hadn't have breakfast this morning. How did you even get here so fast?"

"Mister Moon sent me out to jog." Jack answered truthfully

"Jogging? Oh please, what are you supposed to lose? Your _life_?" Tooth laughed lightly

_I wouldn't mind the insults if it was the price to pay on seeing her happy._

* * *

Tooth was on her computer that Saturday noon. She and Jack had just finished having lunch over at Tooth's house after he brought her home after their small stroll in the park in which Tooth had vented out all of her feeling towards almost everything.

_Ding_

_Ooh, a text message._

Tooth quickly grabbed her phone which was in front of her mouse and read the message thoroughly.

"Toothiana, can you go here at the school immediately? I have something to talk to you about." and it was the principal

Tooth shrugged and shut her computer down and pulled it out of the socket.

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out to school. I think the student workers have a meeting today." Tooth said

"Alright, but be back before the sun goes down." Rashmi replied

* * *

Tooth walked along the empty hallways of the school and to the faculty room where she guessed the meeting was. She opened up the door and the complete faculty and Jack were there.

"Ah, you're here." The principal said, as happy as ever

Tooth took a seat next to Jack and asked quietly, "What's this all about?" which earned a shrug from the boy

"So as you all know, there is going to be a parent-teacher conference next week and we _cannot_ delay this conference. Unfortunately, some prankster had put the student records and files in the fridge in our cafeteria."

Tooth turned to Jack who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"I was failing math, what else could I have done?" Jack whispered

"That only means that we cannot show the parents the grades of their children on time. So, I have devised a plan to stall time. The parents will be brought to the amphi theater of the school and some teachers will perform while the other half will finish all the grades. If we work cooperatively and coordinately with each other, we will not have any problems." The principal paused, "Toothiana and Jack, you two will create a small musical performance, including half of the faculty, which is loosely based off of a story. You can decide which story. The daycare students and their parents are going to watch too, along with the grade, middle and high school students and parents."

"Wait, but how are we going to finish a production in time? We have exams this week." Jack asked

"That is why you two will not be taking up the exams if you two will succeed. If it succeeds, then your exam grades are automatically A+ but if you don't, you'll be taking the exam on another day." The principal answered, "Now, you can all decide if you will go with Tooth and Jack or you will finish all of the grades."

The principal had given them thirty minutes to decide.

"What're we gonna do now?" Jack asked, turning to Tooth

"Well, Jack, there is one more story that we haven't read yet." Tooth started

"Please not a princess, please not a princess,"

"How to train your dragon."

"_YES!_"

The white headed boy had silenced the whole room and gathered up the attention of the chatting teachers.

"Ah, I, uh, what I mean to say is. I'm finally going as a guy, right?" Jack asked Tooth

"Yep." Tooth responded

"Yes! I'm finally out of the gowns!" Jack paused, "But who's gonna play Astrid?"

He had that very mischievous glint in his eyes that no one had ever dared it to be redirected at them. And Tooth was just plain unlucky.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Tooth groaned, "We should've gotten Tangled."

"You're still blonde then." Jack pointed out

"That's not the point." Tooth groaned once more.

"Why do I have to be Astrid? There are other young teachers out there." Tooth muttered

"Because the principal says so and because the parents said that we're cute together." Jack answered

Tooth crossed her arms and sat down on the floor. Jack grabbed Tooth's forearms and dragged her upwards. He succeeded and Tooth pulled herself down to sit once more.

"Come on, Tooth, it's not that bad. Look at me, I'm wearing a skirt."

"Tooth, no. No, Tooth. Tooth. No." Jack said then Tooth's struggling stopped

He grabbed Tooth's hand and brought her to the curtains where she would enter.

"Just as we practiced alright?" Jack asked, looking Tooth in the eyes

Tooth finally sighed and gave in, "Fine."

Jack entered the stage then everything got silent.

"Why can't I be like the other kids?" He asked himself, wiggling his hands and shoulders at the time, "They get cooler jobs." Jack grunted, "If only dad would allow me, I might even get a date."

He laid down on the stage floor and the music started playing.

_Oh man, this is really happening._

Jack once more sat down and stared at the curtains where he entered.

"_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks and I'm the kind of fella that will make you feel better when your life gets shook, so, give it a chance, according to your plans. I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss but, please understand._"

Tooth walked in with a prop battle axe and went around the stage and stopped when she saw a blushing Jack.

"_You seem quite shy but you're oh so cute and I'm the kind of girl that would want to be yours if to asked me to. So, give it a chance, try to hold my hand I swear I'd never let go just let me know if you'd be my man._"

"_I really want to,_" Jack stood up and faced Tooth, "_come out and tell you. Oh darling I love you so,_"

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no,_" Tooth faced Jack

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please,_"

"_So we could stay together, till hell starts to freeze._"

Then they went off to separate ways.

"_You seem quite right for a boy like me,_" Jack pointed at himself

"_And I wanna know would you treat me well, would you treat me like a queen?_"

"_Cause I'd like to show you and make you see,_"

"_That although we're different types, we were meant to be._" both sang

"_I really want to, come out and tell you,_" Jack ran to Tooth and the girl I'd the same, and held each other's hand, "_Oh darling I love you so,_"

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no._" Tooth shook her head no

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please,_"

"_So we could stay together till hell starts to freeze._"

"_So I gotta ask you, I can't be afraid._" Jack sang, "_I gotta, take a chance at love so, what do you say?_"

"_Oh darling I love you so,_" he held her hands tightly

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no._"

"_Oh darling, just take a chance please._"

"_So we could stay together, till hell starts to freeze._"

They went off their first positions as the music ended.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Was is that? Wait, what IS that?

**I just adore this chapter to bits!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Was it THAT? Wait, what IS that?**

"You were weally great, miss Toofie." A little three year old said whom Tooth was braiding

"Thank you, dearie. How was Sir Jack?" Tooth asked, glancing over to the left where Jack was currently being tortured with bounce house balls

"He was g-eat too." The girl giggled, "My mommy said you two look good," she paused, "Toge? Togathew? Tagethow?"

"Together?" Tooth smile weakly

"_Yes!_ That's the word."

"Hm, really? Well do you think that we are?" Tooth whispered

"Uhuh. But will siw Jack _not_ be Ween Elsa anymore?" The girl asked, looking at Tooth's violet eyes

"We'll see." Tooth answered and she tied a band at the end of the braid, "Go on. Play with your friends."

The little girl ran towards the small plastic house at the other side of the room just as Jack had started running towards where Tooth was.

"What? Are you my next braiding victim?" Tooth asked Jack, holding a lock of his white hair

"No." Jack chuckled, removing her grasp on his hair

"Alright. Oh hey, the children are asking if you'd still be Elsa."

Jack groaned, "Oh please no."

He stood up and turned to the children, "Kids, I'll no longer be Queen Elsa. I will be _Hiccup_ from How to train your dragon, and I will,"

Then he did what seemed the most embarrassing thing at the moment.

He hiccupped.

"Yes, you sure are Hiccup." Tooth laughed, all the children laughing with her

Jack sat back down and buried his face on a nearby pillow.

"You probably know this but I'm blushing really bad and I don't want _anybody_ to see." Jack muttered into the pillow

Tooth held onto the sides of the pillow and tried to pry it out of Jack's face.

"T-Tooth, no. No,_ Tooth_! _Tooth_! _No_!"

Then she successfully got the pillow out of his place.

"What? Did you seriously think yelling my name and 'no' three times would get me to stop?" Tooth chuckled then stopped suddenly and stared at his face

Jack turned his head down and his eyes up to Tooth.

"Well, you look good blushing." Tooth gushed

"Uh, thanks...?"

"Makes me want to see you like that more often." She smiled lightly

"Oh, uh, really?" Jack looked up at Tooth, "But you know what would make the blush all better?"

"What?"

"If you're the cause of it." Jack neared his face near Tooth's making her blush

"Jack," Tooth whispered, "There are kids."

They turned towards the children who were now staring at them intently.

"You and Miss Tooth act like my mommy and daddy that's why I will call you 'mommy and daddy'." A little boy pointed out

Jack snickered, "I like your logic, Dexy."

The bell rang and the sad noises of the children were right on cue.

"You'll see us all tomorrow." Tooth encouraged

They all went to their stuff and lined up.

"Good day, mommy and daddy." The children greeted and exited the room

"Well, would you look at their mischief." Jack muttered

"Got it from you." Tooth commented

Tooth started picking the small balls they used to throw at Jack and placed them at the small bounce house by the corner of the room.

"Jack," Tooth started

"Really likes Toothiana." Jack interrupted, "As in, _like_ like."

Tooth faced the boy who had a very serious look on his face.

"I, I uh,"

"In fact, I think he's starting to fall in love with Tooth." Jack added, "I love you, Tooth."

Suddenly, a blue round portal swirled from thin air, sucking the wind in.

"What's that?" Tooth asked as Jack put her behind him

"I don't know."

Just then, the portal started to suck Jack in. Jack held on to Tooth's hand that held on to a silver railing.

"Hold on, Jack!" Tooth said

"I, I can't. I'm slipping!" Jack replied

Tooth lost her grip on Jack and the boy had unfortunately been sucked in to the portal.


	9. That portal thing brought me here!

**Yes, it is not me that's telling the story, nor an onlooker, or a character in that exact position. It is someone telling their past story.**

**I still don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 9: That portal thing brought me here!**

And that's how I knew it. Well actually, no, I tested it out. Yeah, it didn't quite use the brain which was in current shock at the time.

So, yeah, if you don't know the reason yet, then I'm gonna stop ranting and start telling the story.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Tooth? Why are you here? This is a private video diary."

"So that's what the camera's for? What story are you telling by the way?"

"The one about us."

* * *

Jack yelled at the top of his lungs as the portal swirled him, sidewards, up, down and spit him somewhere quite familiar.

"Ow!"

He looked around and-.

"I'm in my bedroom." He deadpanned, "_Why_ am I in my _bedroom?!_"

A little girl by the age of ten with chocolate brown hair entered the room.

"You were in your bedroom this whole day." She said

"Em! Uh, when am I?" Jack asked

"_When_ are you?" Emma interrogated, emphasizing 'when'

"Yes. _When _am I?"

"Well, it's Monday, eight in the morning. Where, well, you're probably supposed to be at school like,_ right now_." Emma replied

Jack stood up and ran out of his room and house.

"Well, Jack's gone crazy."

* * *

"Jack, where were you? We were looking all over for you." Tooth said

"I know, I know. But this is gonna sound crazy and, I love you Tooth."

"What?! Jack, I don't believe you."

Then the same blue portal came out.

"I knew it." Jack muttered to himself as he got sucked and he was back outside, running to school

* * *

And that is how Jack, well, I knew how the portal thing worked, but neither past, present, nor future Jack knew the actual consequences of my, well, our actions. I became dependent to power that I actually used it for wrong things. Like what? Well, let me, and the other mes narrate it to you.

* * *

The production number became a success and it was five days after it that Tooth and I actually got together for something not school related.

"So the children are quite attached to you now," The principal said

We were both sitting down in front of her in her office just after she had called for us.

"Mhm." Jack nodded

"They call us 'mommy and daddy' nowadays." Tooth inputted

"Well, that is good. More good news, the teachers agreed to actually give you credit for what you're doing for the school and you are only going to half of their classes. They even offered for a free Saturday class to catch up with your studies." The principal stated

"Isn't that great?" Jack asked

"That way, you won't fail math anymore." Tooth inquired

The principal and Tooth shared a small laughter and the principal sent them to their way.

"I gotta say though, you've been improving math lately. And the other subjects, why is that?" Tooth asked

"Well,"

"Hey Jack, why are you still here?" Sandy signed as they passed by the boy in the hallway, "You're late for the history exam."

"There's a history exam?" Jack asked then rushed to the classroom, "I'm sorry Mr. Denver I got caught off guard and forgot about the exam."

"No, you're late. We have rules to follow. Now, out. You're not taking the exam anymore." The teacher said

Jack slumped outside of the room.

_Wait, if I say those words, time would repeat and I won't be late._

He looked at the door once more.

_Worth the try right?_

He ran up to Tooth and yelled, "I love you, Tooth."

He blinked and

"That way, you won't fail math anymore." Tooth inquired

"Uh, I've got an exam in like, a minute." Jack said

"You must be on your way, then." The principal inquired and Jack rushed off to the same room

"Right on time, Jackson." Mister Denver said, looking at the boy who had just entered the room

* * *

**Just to make it clear, saying the three magic words just for the sake of joining and taking a test is not good. Do NOT try that at home, kay? Or school! Don't try it at school. Don't cross me!**

**So, weview?**


	10. Too caught off-guard

**Chapter 10: Too caught offguard**

"An F." Jack muttered as he showed Sandy his test paper in Math

"Jackson," The teacher, Miss Heusaff, called, "Come here, will you?"

Jack put the paper in his math book and proceeded to the front.

"You realize that you're failing my subject, right?" The teacher started

"Yeah, but it's because of the daycare. I don't have time to study." Jack reasoned out

"That's just it. I've talked to the principal about that and she decided that you are going to stop working temporarily." She responded

"Wait, no, I can't." Jack interjected, "Who's going to be the mascot?"

"The one who isn't actually failing my class. Bunnymund."

_What?! Bunny!_

"What can I do to get my job back?" Jack asked

"Stop failing all exams! You know, if you passed the last quiz then maybe you won't have much of a problem." The teacher glared at him, "Class dismissed."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Jack went over to the daycare and entered the room. The place where he got almost bruised by balls and rubber swords. The place where he got used to wearing dresses and wigs. The place where he was forced to learn and braid little children's hairs. The place where he first removed and replaced a diaper. The place where he cleaned up children's pukes and spits. The place where he got super tired. The place where children relied on him to fall asleep. The place where children slept on his chest and got drool all over his shirts. The place where children pulled on his hair. The place where his hair was colored by children whenever he accidentally slept. Most importantly, the place where he became a daddy and Tooth, the mommy.

"Jack?"

The boy looked up and saw Tooth's violet eyes.

"Oh, hey Tooth." he greeted, "So, um, listen. I'm not working anymore. I failed my math test again and Miss Heusaff replaced me with Bunny."

The door at the other side opened and in came Bunny.

"Oh, Tooth, Jack, nice to see you two here." Bunny said

"Bunny," Jack muttered, not quite happily, "Well," he sighed, "good luck on dressing up as Rapunzel."

He exited the room and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets and closed his eyes shut.

"Well that was," Tooth paused, "out of character."

Bunny shrugged, "He's just disappointed that he lost the job."

* * *

Jack sat on his wooden bed in his room shared with nine other boys around the ages of ten to seventeen. He groaned and stared at the different spots in the room, silently thinking.

"Everything. Everything was what I wanted." He said to himself, "I had a great job, I was going to have good grades, I had a great reputation in the school, I had the children, I had Tooth,"

"And now I can only fulfill the children." he sighed

The caretaker named Mr. Moon then entered the room and sat next to Jack.

"So. I know that you have a _huge_ problem." The man started

"Yeah, I lost my job. I never really thought that it was possible." Jack sighed

"You know, sometimes, it's not always you who's in control. And sometimes, you don't have to have everything."

"I know, but does it really have to be now? A-and just in time that I'm," he paused, "I'm asking Tooth out. Ugh, why can't I just be first in this? In all of the things?! Nobody ever cares about me anymore! Even my own _family _left me! Why?!"

"Jack, you simply can't be the best in everything, and you certainly can't be first in everything."

He huffed, got up and decided to walk around the neighborhood. More specifically, Tooth's neighborhood. He walked for a few minutes then saw a sign in the window of a house. "Babysitter for hire" it said and it was the best opportunity to have children to take care of. He walked to the house's front porch and knocked lightly. The door opened and a young woman in about her late twenties was seen.

"You were looking for a babysitter?" Jack asked

"Yes," she merely replied, "But I haven't seen you around, how can I trust you?"

"Next door's my friend's house." Jack responded

"What's the daughter's name?"

"Toothiana."

"Parents?"

"Mister Haroom and Mrs. Rashmi." Jack answered, "And here's where I live, in case you don't like my services and want to get rid of me."

The woman looked at the little card Jack gave to her.

"This is a calling card for the orphanage." She said

"Exactly."

"Alright, so how experienced are you in taking care of kids?" The woman asked

"I work part-time at our school's daycare center. Well I used to until my math teacher decided that I was failing her subject and I had to give the kids up." Jack deadpanned

"Oh, you're the Merida and the Elsa?" The woman suddenly questioned

"I am, thanks for noticing." Jack answered

_And yet she didn't notice that _I_ was Hiccup._

"Okay, good. You're hired. Be here tonight at six the children hadn't had dinner by then." She instructed

"Um, okay,"

* * *

Six pm struck the clock and Jack was back at the front porch. He knocked lightly just as he did the last time and the door was opened by the same woman.

"Good, you're here." She said and led him to the living room where a brown headed boy at the age of ten and a blonde girl who looked not older than five were watching tv intently.

"Kids, he's your babysitter for tonight, Jack. Jack this is Sophie and Jaime."

"Weird, isn't Tooth supposed to be our babysitter?" Jaime asked

"Yes, but she said she had something important to do tonight with that friend of hers, what's his name again, Bunny?" The woman said

"Bunny, Bunny. Hop, hop, hop." Sophie interrupted

"Anyway, the numbers that you could call for emergencies are at the fridge, if you want something delivered for dinner, Jaime, you probably know how to search numbers through the internet. Jack, you have my phone number so in case you had an accident in the house just call me." The woman explained then handed Jack twenty dollars, "If they want to buy something, but don't let them order anything sweet, anything chocolate, or anything that has caffeine. The kids should be in bed by nine and I'll be home by eleven."

"Alright, be good kids." She kissed her children's heads, "Don't be too hard headed now dear."

"Bye mom." Jaime greeted and turned his attention back to the tv

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" Jack asked, standing next to the tv

"Can you cook?" Jaime asked

"Pa-cakes!" Sophie squealed

"No, Sophie, we can't eat pancakes for dinner." Jaime said to his sister

"I could use the batter to coat chicken for fried chicken." Jack suggested

"Pacakes! Pacakes!" Sophie repeated

Jack then proceeded to the kitchen and cooked the chicken Sophie kind of requested. He called the children after a while of cooking and they all sat down for dinner.

"So Tooth was your babysitter?" Jack asked as he munched on a chicken leg

"Yeah, but ever since last last week, she brought Bunny when she babysat us." Jaime replied

"Bunny! Bunny!" Sophie squeaked

"Sophie likes Bunny a lot." Jaime stated

"So this Bunny, does he seem like he's dating Tooth?" Jack asked

"No, she said that they're just friends. But I doubt it, he's always over at their house."

Jack gritted his teeth.

_First I'm failing math, then I lost my job, then I lost Tooth, then I'm losing over Bunny on Sophie, then I'm losing my chance to get Tooth. Can this day get any worse?_

Jack groaned and laid his head on the table.

_If only time would repeat itself, I'll try to pass math and, wait. It does repeat itself. So all I've got to do is say "I love you, Tooth" in front of her and-_

"Sophie get away from that thing!" Jaime yelled as he wrapped a protective arm around his sister

Jack looked towards where Jaime was looking at then gasped.

"The portal," he said, "but I just thought of it."

"Thought of _what_?" Jaime asked, pushing his sister to the living room

"Nothing," Jack replied quickly, "Don't be scared, it's not going to hurt you."

He took a step closer to the portal.

"What are you doing?" Jaime asked

"Something crazy." then Jack jumped in the portal

* * *

"Alright class, I will give you thirty minutes to finish the test. And start."

Jack looked down and saw his right hand holding a black pen and a test paper on my desk.

"I'm, I'm back," Jack smiled, "And I know the answers now."

"Frost," Miss Heusaff sent him a warning glare


	11. Error: NormalLifedll not found

**Chapter 11: Error: Normal_ not found**

Then I did it again and again and again and again, I can do this all day, and again and again and I never seemed to learn my lessons. Why? Because I made myself perfect, flawless. Every wrong move, I repeated time and changed my action and voilà, no more wrong move. I became number one in all classes, Sophie's favorite, a teacher's pet, employee of the year, and of course, Tooth's first boyfriend. Well I was but I did a teensy weensy problem, so yeah, you probably know what's next.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to a random group by their locker, "Can you please give this to Tooth when she passes by? Okay, thank you."

I remember that guy. It was the sophomore that was dripping wet the day before we pranked Davis. How did I know that? Well remember when I put that snowflake in that bucket for Davis' prank? That snowflake, when it gets wet, leaves a mark wherever it landed. That guy had a small, white, and almost unnoticeable snowflake on his left arm.

Yeah, I'm involving my victims, this ought to be fun.

* * *

Tooth entered the school and was immediately greeted by Michael Davis.

"Hey Tooth," he started

"Why are you talking to me?" Tooth deadpanned

"I just wanted to give you this." Michael responded then handed Tooth a single yellow rose with a small pink note tied to it

"_Nope, I'm not the actual guy who gave you this. This is someone else. I don't know if this is the first or what, but be prepared, Tooth. This is going to be quite a long day._" It read

"It was nice talking to you." Michael said then Tooth shrugged, walking over to her locker

She put in her locker combination.

"Are you Toothiana?" A boy asked

Tooth turned around and remembered who this boy was. This was the same sophomore Jack had pranked.

He handed her a pink rose with the same type of note.

"_Hi again, Tooth. No, I won't reveal myself until a little later today. I also won't give little clue notes as to where you're going, you might get late to class. I hope you're liking this though, there is more that is yet to come._"

"Hm, so who are you random guy?" Tooth muttered

Tooth felt a light tap on her shoulder then turned around, seeing her white headed co-worker.

"Got something to say?" Tooth asked

"Nope. Something to give." He handed her a white rose

"_You probably don't know me that well if you haven't figured out who I am yet. Well, we have a lifetime to do that. Just head over to class now. I don't want you to be late._"

* * *

"Hey kids," Jack started as he entered the all too familiar daycare, "I'm going to give you guys cookies today."

The children all cheered and ran over to the boy.

"But, I want you all to wear these," he pulled over two dozens of shirts, "for the meantime and then I'll give you the cookies."

The children all nodded. Jack then proceeded to give out the shirts and helped the children wear them over their previous shirts. He placed them in a neat horizontal line and they all faced the door. Jack too wore a shirt but it was white, unlike the children's red shirts and it had more than one letter to it. He exited the room and hid in a nearby corner.

* * *

Tooth exited her class halfway through it, just as they had talked about with the principal. She sighed happily and went over to her locker to put her things back. She put in her locker combination and a bouquet of red roses sitting there was the first thing that she saw.

"_Hi Tooth. You're probably wondering how I opened the locker. It's simple, I had someone help me through it. Anyway, see you later._"

Tooth shrugged then put the eleven other different colored roses with the bouquet. She proceeded to walk to the daycare building.

"Well there are only four choices left. It's either Bunnymund, Sandy, North or Jack. Nah it's just Bunny and Jack." She thought, "Well I hope it's-"

She opened the door to the daycare only to see all the children lined up neatly and they all faced the door. They all wore red shirts with huge white letter prints on it, forming a statement.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tooth?" Tooth read, a blush finding its way to her face

"Yeah, will you?" Jack was suddenly behind her, clad in his white shirt with words imprinted to it

He handed her the last red rose for the bouquet - a plastic red rose.

"I will be with you till the last rose dies." He uttered, giving her a marker and turning around

"Check your answer, Tooth."

She giggled and read loudly, "Yes, the first answer, the second answer."

"How will I choose?" She chuckled

"I guess you don't have much of a choice then, huh?" He smirked

She put a check on the first box then Jack turned around then cupped her cheeks.

"You are now officially Mrs. Frost." He smiled

The cheery red head teacher who was in charge of the other shifts of daycare walked in the room with a camera.

"We need to take a picture of this moment." She chuckled and pulled out a digital camera from behind her back

Tooth and Jack smiled wide at the camera.

"And,"

_Click_


	12. This is the future now

**Chapter 12: This is the present now, though it wasn't supposed to be what it is**

"You may now kiss your bride."

Jack, wearing a pure white suit, a pink undershirt, white dress pants and matching white shoes, lifted up the white veil that Toothiana Frost wore with her white wedding gown, with white gloves and matching colored three inch heels.

"This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life." Jack whispered to Tooth

"Shut up and kiss me." Tooth smiled

Jack cupped Tooth's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Jack parted his lips from his wife and turned to the man who had spoken. The man wore a white lab gown and had a baby in his arms. Tooth tightened her grip on Jack's hand as the baby was handed to Jack.

"I'm a dad now," He smiled, "I'm really a father now."

"Congratulations, Mister and Mrs. Frost."

* * *

We were happy, young and in love.

I stared at Tooth that day, just thinking. Thinking of how fast time flew. It was as if it was three days ago that I gave her the first surprise and now, we're happily married for a year and we have our own child. Isn't that what anybody would want to have in their future? The wealth, the family, the happiness, though what about the love?

Oh she loves me alright, but I couldn't help but think then. Am I still in love with her? Do I still love her? Years passed and I did not say any "I love you"s to her. Not even _once_. I was even shocked that she accepted my proposal despite my disability to say such powerful words. I just told her "I heart her" every time and she understood. We never argued about it. Not even once, well there was one time. But we solved it just as quickly as it had started.

Ah, yes, we were happy, young and in love.

And we thought that a married life with children would be that easy.

* * *

"What is wrong with you, Jackson?" Tooth asked angrily from the playroom, carrying the baby

She entered their bedroom and found her husband sitting on the bed.

"You're not helping anymore! We can't do this, Jack." Tooth sighed

"Wha-. I, I know the problem, we can resolve this Tooth." Jack said, standing up and getting the baby from Tooth's arms

"How Jack?! Our child's barely one and our family's already a wreck." Tooth flailed her arms, "Do you think that's good?"

"N-No, Tooth, just calm down."

"Jack! How can I calm down?! My boss is pushing me, your job's not paying much, our child's sick! Do you think I could just calm down?" Tooth snapped, "I could even feel a distance between us. Jack, I don't even feel you by my side anymore. You can't even tell me that you love me!"

Jack sighed and pulled down Tooth to sit down on the bed and sob on his shoulder.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. Everything will. It may not be alright now, but it will." He patted her back, "You just have to believe that it will."

"I couldn't even force myself to believe that you still love me." She muttered, "Maybe it's because you don't anymore."

"Oh come on Tooth, you know that I lo-, that I heart you, right?"

"Then why couldn't you just say it?" Tooth snapped her head up, "Why couldn't you say that you love me?"

"Cause I, I uh,"

"I knew it," she stood up

"I love you Tooth!" Jack blurted out, "Oh no, no, this is bad."

A blue portal at the doorway swirled out from thin air.

"Tooth, I love you. I really really do." Jack quickly said and hugged Tooth

The portal, just as he had expected, had once again ate him in and spit him to the past. Meanwhile, Tooth held onto her husband's hand the whole time and both were sent back.

* * *

**Reply to falconrukichi: Don't we all?**


	13. I already did!

**The final chapter. Bye for a while RotG fandom!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I already did!**

Jack groaned as he sat down on his bed that day. He had in his hand a piece of paper which had some things listed to it. He held it up to his face and started reading.

"Bring these things: roses, the shirts, a marker, cookies, and spare snowflakes."

All of the things had check marks beside them and his bag laid on the floor next to the bed.

"This was the day I asked Tooth to be my girlfriend." He muttered, "Ugh. Fine."

He went to school and executed his plan though when he was walking at the hallway he bumped into someone.

"Bunny, what are you doing here? And why are you holding a bouquet of red roses?" Jack asked

"I was gonna ask you a favor." Bunny sheepishly responded

"Oh what is it? And it's gotta be quick. I need to go somewhere." Jack replied

"Could you put this," He held up the roses, "To locker number 4518?"

"Oooh, whose locker is it?" Jack asked as he grabbed the roses from his frenemy's hand

"Someone." Bunny blushed

"Aw, you're blushing." Jack teased as they went to the locker

Jack immediately opened it and placed the roses in the locker.

"Thanks, mate." Bunny responded then walked away

Jack proceeded to the daycare.

"_Wait, that rose seemed familiar._" He thought, "_No! I saw Bunny outside that day! He's giving it to Tooth!_"

"Kids, I'll be back." Jack said

He pulled out his phone and called Tooth.

"Tooth, where are you, like, right now?" He asked

"At my locker." Then he heard a door slamming shut

"Yeah, nevermind. Go to the principal's office, by the way. She's looking for you." Jack responded then put down his phone and proceeded to dress the children

* * *

Tooth went to the hallway leading to the principal's room.

"Tooth,"

She turned around and saw Bunny.

"H-Have you been at your locker?" Bunny asked

"Yeah, why?" Tooth asked

"Listen, I was the one who put the flowers in the locker and I just want you to know that I really really like you, Tooth. Can you go out on a date with me?" Bunny asked

"I, uh, Bunny,"

"Just one time, if you don't want to, we won't do it again." Bunny pleaded

"Um, o-okay."

* * *

Tooth proceeded to the daycare building, all the while thinking what Jack and Bunny had said. She entered the daycare and asked,

"Jack the principal wasn't-"

Tooth looked at her students and saw that they were wearing red shirts.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tooth?" She read

"Yeah, will you?" She turned around and saw Jack in a white shirt

"Jack, I, Bunny asked me for a date, and I can't actually answer that." Tooth stated

"What?" Jack frowned, "But, but I. How can something go so flawlessly the first time and _not_ the second?"

"What do you mean?" Tooth squinted her eyes

"It's nothing." He groaned and exited the daycare

* * *

Days passed and I was always on the verge of a breakdown. Time repeated and repeated that one day had thirty hours in it. I thought about her almost every day, thinking how I could be the unlucky guy who loves Tooth and couldn't tell her.

Bunny told her that. All the time. But Tooth, she was a hard one to crack. She wouldn't even say that she liked someone. Anyone. They were in a just dating basis. Barely even. Maybe if I had a chance, maybe, just maybe, she would tell me that. Those three magical words that she doesn't know have strong powers in them.

Though, time passed, and passed and passed. The days became longer and longer. We became the third year selves we were bound to be from those sophomore children. Though even if I saw it coming, Tooth and Bunny becoming officially boyfriend and girlfriend blew me away.

It wasn't long then till graduation came. Four years in the school and I've handled three batches of children. All those different faces made me think how many children Tooth and I could've had. Now, there's only that memory of little Christian, the baby boy we've anticipated for nine months only to be separated from one month after his birth. He's long been a myth, a legend, a past. Huh, a past baby in the future. That's just great.

* * *

"Hey Tooth," Jack said as he entered the daycare the date of their graduation, "Are you still sad about all of this?"

"Kinda," she wiped a tear forming in the corners of her eyes, "We're actually leaving now, Jack. So many memories to be only memories."

Jack hugged Tooth from the back lightly as to not crumple her dress and toga.

"You know, the memories won't be forgotten. And who knows, maybe the children would remember us when they grow up." Jack muttered

"I wish they would." She smiled, "Now come on, I don't want be late for the ceremony."

"Wait, before we go," Jack sighed, "I know that we've been called 'mommy and daddy' by the children and I kinda, somehow, um, want to be a daddy, and you're, you're gonna be the mommy."

"What are you saying Jack?" Tooth asked

Jack groaned, "I can't, I can't tell it straightforward because something bad would happen again and I wanna graduate this time, and,"

"Just say it. Try to."

"Tooth, I like you, like, I really like you."

"Nope, that's not what you meant." Tooth shook her head and held Jack's forearms, "Keep your cool now."

"Tooth," he looked down and sighed, "Tooth I love you so very much."

He closed his eyes shut, "This is the part where we get sucked into a portal, Tooth. I really like you but I can't say 'I love you' because time would repeat again and again and-"

"No Jack, it won't. Not this time." Jack looked around then at Tooth, "You know what this proves? It proves that you just can't be number one in everything. Sometimes, you have to be number two to be happy and get whatever you want."

"But you're still with-"

"I broke up three weeks ago." She interrupted

"Wait, how did you know that it wouldn't?" Jack asked, completely puzzled

"Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something, believe it."

Jack smiled widely.

"Oh Tooth! I love you! I love you! I love you! You, Toothiana, will be the first and last and ever will be the only girl that I will ever love! I love you!"


End file.
